The truth about Alice
by 635589793238
Summary: RUN! I wanted to scream. GET OUT NOW! But it was too late. The doors slammed shut. The tourists looked round, confused. Then the killing began. Jane kidnaps Alice and tells her the truth about her human life. I suck at summarys. Just read it.
1. Feeding Time

1. Feeding Time

Alice's POV

I sighed, staring out the window. It was raining heavily outside, completely ruining my plans to kidnap Bella for a shopping spree. I was half-heartedly playing chess with Renesmee, who was now round about ten. She was only actually a couple of years old, but she was nearly as good as me. She glared at me, then raised her hand to my cheek. There was a picture of a chess board, dominated by her black peices. I grinned.

"You're not going to win me, Nessie. I refuse to be beaten," I grinned, studying the board. Hmmm.... tricky. It was time to use my unfair advantage. I thought hard about the chess board, waiting for a vision to come. One came, but it wasn't the one I expected.

_It was a dimly lit, cavernous hall with maybe twenty vampires. The room was completely round. I felt a sick sense of déjà vu. I recognised all of them. Aro, Caius, Marcus. Chelsea, Heidi, Dmitri, Felix. Alec._

_And Jane._

_It was the Volturi. I'd been unfortunate to run in to them on at three separate occaisions, but only once in there home in Italy, which was where I found myself now._

_I frowned. Something was wrong. I'd been having my visions for a long time now, and my experience had taught me a few things. One was that - apart from when it was irrelevant things like the weather - my visions always had something to do with my friends or family. Another was that whenever Volturi starred in my visions, it was nothing good._

_And this was no exception._

_There was a lot of noise coming from outside; babbling, laughing, squealing… human noises. My stomach flipped over as I realised I knew what was coming. I tried to pull myself out of the vision, even though I knew that was impossible._

_Suddenly the huge doors at the front of the hall opened and tourists burst in. There must've been hundreds of them. About half must've been younger than me. There was a few moments of life as the rest of them filed in. RUN!!! I wanted to scream. GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! But it was too late. The doors slammed shut. The tourists looked round, slightly puzzled._

_Then the killing began._

_Instantly the hall was filled with terrible screams. There was a huge thunder of feet as everyone tried to get out the locked doors. No chance. I noticed Jane vicously ripping into a three-year old boy, crying out for his Mum. She looked up, his blood trickling down her cheeks. She smiled, a smile of absolute pleasure. I began to shake._

_Suddenly, there was a black smudge in the hall. It took me a few seconds to realise that it there wasn't actually a black smudge in the hall, but it was one of my blind spots. The thing was immensely fast, zipping round the hall. It was strong too, kicking Jane away from the little boy. She actually fell back. It sped around the hall, helping as many people as he could before making a run at the door. There was a huge crash as it broke through the door. Instantly, all the remaining people crammed around the door. The guards blocked the hole, but still, a good ten people and the thing managed to get through._

_"They're escaping! Jane, Alec, catch them all. And make sure you deal with that boy." So, the thing was a boy. Not Renesmee then. A small part of me was releived. The other was concentrating on the vision and wondering _what_ the blind spot could be._

_Jane and Alec instantly sprinted out the hall. A few seconds later, I heard more howls of pain from outside the hall. One howl stood out from the rest._

_It was the howl of a wolf._

Everything in the hall dissapeared as I suddenly found myself back on the living room floor. Renesmee grinned at me.

"No matter how many moves you saw, you won't be able to beat me," She grinned. Then she looked at me properly me.

I must've looked a right sight. I was sitting on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. My hair was a mess, and my eyes were wide and staring. I felt sick. "Alice?" Renesmee said, frowning.

"Where's Jacob?" I said urgently.

"He's in the kitche-" I ran in there without giving her chance to finish her sentence. Bella and Jacob looked up at me, startled.

"Alice, what's wron-" Bella began.

"Jacob, where are all the wolves?" He frowned at me, but did what I said without complaining. It had taken a while, but we completely trusted each other. Him, and all the other wolves. To me, they felt as much like family as Emmet and Edward did. Jacob began.

"I'm here," he said, very unhelpfully. "Quil and Embry have got summer jobs in some café in La Push. Sam, Paul and Jared are all hanging round in the woods. Leah just ran back home, cuz she was real hungry and hates eating like a wolf, and she hates eating with bloodsuckers - her words not mine. And Seth is off on some student exchange program."

"Where?"

"Italy."


	2. Holiday from Hell

**My first fanfic, so be nice. Or be mean. To be honest, I don't really care. Chapter will get longer, I swear. Plz R&R! Btw, I meant 2 write dis in the 1****st**** chapter, but it wouldn't let me. Whatever. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or any of these characters. **

**2. Holiday from hell**

Seth's POV

I swear, I've never been more bored in my entire life. I thought Italy would be fun, hanging with my mates and eating pizza for every meal, but it turns out that we went on this bloody school trip to _learn_. _Learning_. I'd sacrificed my summer holiday to sit staring at museums and clock towers, and now some sort of castle.

I went through the doors into this huge, un-medieval type lobby. There was a deep, green carpet, pale leather sofas, wood panelled walls, and a _terrible_ smell. Extremely sickly, and so clean it burned my nose. A smell I would know anywhere.

Vampire.

Not the Cullens, I realised. They would be far away in America, having some fun. And besides, the Cullens smelled different to this. This smell was sort of stale. Bad. I didn't like it. For a few seconds, my never ending boredom was washed away by a trickle of unease. I felt vaguely sick.

"Miss, I don't feel well." The teacher looked at me suspiciously. I'd been telling excuses to try and get me out of boring stuff a week.

"I think you're fine, Seth. You're just making it up."

"Miss, I'm serious."

"Seth: The boy who cried wolf," she muttered to herself. I sighed. I guess I'd just have to put up with it. I started breathing through my mouth. I was tense, just waiting for something to go wrong. I nervously made my way through a large pair of doors, along with the rest of my class and about two hundred other tourists.

The room was circular, and although it was quite large, the lack of windows made me feel claustrophobic. The smell was now nauseating. I looked around me. Vampires on all sides. I recognised all of them, and although I couldn't put a name to all the faces, I knew, without a doubt that each and everyone of them was danger.

The Volturi.

I made a dash for the door, but even as the thought came to my mind, they slammed shut. I heard puzzled murmurs echoing around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Welcome," one of them said. "To Volterra."

It was like he had flicked a switch. All of the vampires suddenly leapt at us, tearing at our skin, clawing through our flesh. I dived out the way of a huge vampire with deadly black eyes.

For ten, maybe twenty seconds, I just stood there, completely stunned. In those twenty seconds, fifty or sixty people must've died. I'll never forget how, if I'd just acted instantly, those people might still be alive. Then, I saw a vampire, maybe twelve years old. She looked so young, so innocent, that I might've thought she was human if it weren't for her blood red eyes and the tiny arm clenched in her jaw. Anger flooded through me, and before I knew what was happening, I was racing towards her, slamming right into her, and trying to save the tiny boy. Hopeless. There was hardly anything left of him.

But there were others. There were still people I could help. I ran round the room, helping as many as I could. I felt sick. How long would it be before one of them noticed what I was doing? How long before they tried to kill me? Whenever it was, I had little doubt that they would try and make it as painful as possible.

I made a break for the door, slamming straight into people who fell out of my way. Instead of slowing down when I got to the door and trying to open it like most people, I just kept on running. I burst straight through the wood and out the other side – something nobody had expected.

I heard people sighing in relief before sprinting away as fast as they could. I followed them, feeling terrible. Not just sick because of what I'd seen, but how I could've helped so many more people, but I'd chickened out. I was wolf. I healed so fast, I didn't think the Volturi would be able find a way to kill me. And I could run. I could've stayed in the hall for quite a bit longer, and when I left, carried at least five people with me.

Instead I'd just run out like a coward. At that moment, I hated myself sooo much. More than anything in the world, more than the Volturi, even more than Jasper Cullen.

I heard a yell from inside.

"They're escaping! Jane, Alec, catch them all. And make sure you deal with that boy." That didn't sound good. But, hey_, that boy_. Not bad. I'd got a new nickname. I know that's random, but that was what I was thinking when I began to run. After a few seconds, when I'd got at least a hundred metres from the place, I decided I'd better change into a wolf, just in case. I didn't bother taking my shoes off; there were more important things on my mind than my rapidly diminishing amount of footwear. As I changed, I noticed two small figures racing outside the building. One of them was a girl called Jane, I remembered. And the other was a boy, called… Alec? I couldn't quite remember.

Anyway, I knew this couldn't be good, and I set off running again. Even at a time like this, I couldn't help but appreciate the immense speed I was travelling at. It was something I could never get tired of.

I began to think. I couldn't underestimate these vampires. If they were with the Volturi, they almost certainly had special powers. They weren't quite as fast as me, and maybe they weren't as strong. But, I needed to eat. And drink. And sleep. There was no way I could survive long enough to catch a plane or whatever.

In other words, I was dead meat – far too literally.

I needed help. Which is why I was so glad when I felt Jake phase.

"Jake! I really need help. The Volturi-"

"I know, Alice saw it in a vision ten minutes ago."

"Then where were you?! I'm dying over here." I felt his concern the split second he felt it himself. "No, not literally." I sighed. "But not for long. Jane, and whatshisname Alec are chasing me. God, they're fast. Jake, what do I do?"

"Just keep running, I'll think of something."

"Could you think fast, cuz- AAAAAAARGH!!!!" Suddenly, I felt an explosion of pain. It was all over my body, taking over my mind. If you've ever been burned, imagine that, except the fires a hundred times hotter, and ever present. I howled. Then I fell down, feeling dizzy and sick.

"Seth, are you okay? _Seth?_ _**SETH!!!" **_His voice felt blurry. I knew I had to get up but I couldn't seem to find the strength. "_SETH!_ You've got to get up. You've got to keep running! C'mon, man, if you don't, you're sister will murder me. And they'll murder you Seth. I mean it. They. will. kill. you."

"Always the optimist," I thought tiredly, although I knew he was right. Wearily, I staggered to my feet. I ran, even though the pain was still there.

"C'mon Seth. You can do it. C'mon. Keep running, man. Think about how you're gonna see you're sister when you get back."

"I thought you were trying to motivate me," I thought tiredly. There was something black coming down over me. It was huge, suffocating.

"I'm serious. You're gonna see Leah, and you're Mom, and me and-

"And Dad," I said. The black nothingness loomed over me, clouding my vision, my smell, my speed. The only thing still there was my hearing. I could just about make out Jake's reply.

"You what? Your Dad's dead, Seth."

"Exactly. I'm gonna get to see him. I can't wait."

"You're most definetly not going to see your Dad. You're going to make it out of here, I swear." The black was closing in now. I fell down, letting it take me over.

"Don't." I heard a gasp as Jake finally felt the dark too. "Fight it Seth, you've got to keep fighting." I couldn't. He must know I couldn't. But there was one thing still bothering me. One thing that I needed to finish.

"Jake, will you do me a favour."

"Anything." I took a deep breath. I knew he would not be anywhere near as willing once he knew what it was. But I had to say it now, before I was gone. I had to.

"Kill Jasper Cullen," I gasped. Then I was gone.


	3. So what's the plan i know, lame title

**So what did you think of last chapter? Please R&R. Theres a lot of questions to be answered. Why does Seth hate Jasper so much? What will Jacob do? Why does the author keep forgetting to put these things in bold at the end of all the other chapters? All will be revealed. But not all at once, cuz then no one would bother reading the rest of it. :¬)**

**3. So, what's the plan?**

Alice's pov

I was an idiot. If I hadn't so shaken up, Jacob would've been able to understand the garble coming out my mouth, and then we wouldn't have spent so long trying to figure out what to do about it, he would've phased sooner, and none of this would be happening.

Well, I guess it would've been happening anyway. But it didn't stop me from feeling guilty. I'd wasted like, ten minutes.

I was still tense. All of us were outside, nervously watching Jacob in wolf form, pacing up and down, having a conversation with his mind. Edward was the only one with any chance of understanding. In fact, he was supposed to be translating, but he was frowning intensely at Jacob. Whatever he was hearing, he obviously didn't like it. He was thinking hard, seriously concerned. Now was not the time to interrupt.

Jacob suddenly stopped pacing, and lay down. He let out an aunguished howl. He phased back quite abruptly and walked purposefully towards Jasper. Edward instantly leapt forward, making a wall between Jasper and Edward.

"What the hell-" I said, but I was cut off by Edward.

"Don't go anywhere near him Jacob. I'm truly sorry about what happened to Seth. But you can't touch Jasper.

"Ed, what the hell are you on about?" Jasper said, clearly wondering if his brother had gone crazy.

"Chill, Edward. I'm not going to touch him. I just want to ask him a few questions.

"Like what?" Jasper said, perplexed. Jacob turned to look him straight in the eye.

"Like why the Seth's dying wish was for me to kill you." He said it pretty calmly, but the way he was shaking meant he was about ready to blow up.

"Wait a second. Seth's dead?!" I said, in perhaps not the most sensitive way. Everyone started talking, trying to figure out how it happened, what we could do and how Leah would feel and-

"HE'S NOT DEAD!!!!" Edward bellowed. "Jasper. I think everyone just needs to calm down." Jasper nodded, and almost instantly a wave of calm washed through me, like a hot bath. "Now, here's what happened. It was Alec and Jane. Jane got him first, but he managed to keep on running. Then it was Alec. For some reason, Alec's power took a longer time than normal to work. I don't know whether that's a wolf thing, but I don't think so, cuz Jane's power worked easily. Maybe Alec's losing his powers or perhaps-

"_Edward_? Is this completely relevant?"

"I don't know yet. It might be. Anyway, the point is, Seth didn't die. It was just Alec."

"Hang on," Jacob said. "I remember Jane – the sadistic nutter. But what's Alec's power?"

"It's hard to describe," Carlisle answered. "The closest thing to it that you'll know about is probably a coma. You can hear, but you can't see or move or talk.

"How long does it last?"

"That's up to Alec. But he has to concentrate, or his power will sort of… waver, sometimes even completely disappear. Not permanently, but long enough." Jacob looked round at us.

"Anyone got a plan?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Or the beginning of one. Alec and Jane will be completely expecting an attack. So, we wait for a couple of weeks-"

"We can't wait a couple of weeks!" Jacob yelled. "He could be dead already?!"

Suddenly, the room swirled and disappeared as another vision began. Ha! I'd laugh if I saw a chessboard now. But actually, I wouldn't be too surprised. My visions had been sort of faulty for the past few days. I mean, I still couldn't figure out why my vision had been about Seth. Yeah, my visions usually revolved around friends and family, and Seth was one of my closest none friends. But I couldn't see werewolves. I could never see werewolves.

_Anyway, it wasn't a chess board. It was a room, fairly large, dark; with a large white table in the middle, and long row of hugely complex cages along the wall. A few of them had things in; most of the things looked dead. The one that contained something alive had a person inside. He didn't look to well off. His hair, dark brown was hung around was matted and dirty. He was wearing one of those awful huge black cloaks. Fifteen or sixteen, he was covered in blood, and he was shaking badly. His skin was a mess of bruises. His name was Seth._

_I gasped when I recognised him. He looked real bad. I could hear his raspy breath, his weak, erratic heartbeat. He was alive… just about. I looked at him for a few moments, watching, fascinated, as the bruises slowly began to fade, and then completely disappear. The shaking began to slow to a stop. Seth sat up and banged his head on the top of the cage. If it hadn't been so serious I would've probably wet myself laughing. Seth looked around him, and swore furiously. I heard voices coming from outside, speaking in fluent Italian. I was quite good at Italian, and could follow most of it._

_"Alec, this is serious. Why didn't it work properly?" Jane said, her childish voice unusually serious._

_"I don't know. It's probably a wolf thing."_

_"Then how come it worked fine for me?"_

_"Maybe your power works on animals, and mine sort of doesn't."_

_"That's a good theory. We'll have to do an experiment on that with the dog."_

_Psychos. I thought, as I realised they were talking about Seth. I realised what was going on here. It was a lab. Feeling nauseas, I wondered what they planned to do with him._

_"Be careful." Jane said cautiously. "We have to keep it alive, otherwise Alice will be able to see us and it won't work." What the hell? How did they know that I couldn't see Seth normally? And, speaking of which, how come I could see Seth now? I stared at him, as though I expected him to disappear that second._

_"How do you know so much about Alice anyway?"_

_"I know everything there is to know about Mary. Alice. Brandon." She said each word separately, like she was talking directly to me. "Her birth date, her death date, her sister Cynthia. And her other sister too. I even know why she was sent to the asylum." Other sister… what? I didn't know if Jane was bluffing, but even so, it sounded like she knew more than I did._

_And I didn't like that at all._

I felt myself fall out of the future and back to the present. Jacob was still yelling about too little time. That was the weird thing about my visions, besides them actually existing. It had felt like at least ten minutes had passed in my vision, but according to my watch, it had been less than twenty seconds.

"They could be killing him right now! We can't wait two weeks-"

"Sure we can," I said calmly. Jacob looked at me. For him, that was it. To be honest, I was surprised his temper had lasted this long.

**_"Shut up!"_** He yelled. "Its your fault he's in this mess. If you'd just acted quicker-"

"Hey!" Jasper shouted. "If it wasn't for Alice, we wouldn't even know this was happening in the first place!"

"Everyone shut up!" I roared. Everyone stared at me. I don't think anyone ever realised I could shout. Well, at least I had their attention now. "We can wait." I raised a hand to stop any objections. "By the way, can Seth speak Italian?" I asked. If he could, he could eavesdrop on Jane and Alec. It could help him somehow.

"Yeah, he did it at school," Jacob said, confused. "But what does this have to do with waiting?"

"I just had a vision. He's still alive in about a week's time. I say we listen to Carlisle's plan, and be ready to leave on a moments notice in case my visions change." Jacob glared at me for a few seconds then nodded.

"Fine. But change one thing. We pack our stuff and leave now. Last time, your vision happened, like, two minutes before it actually happened. We've got to be ready." Carlisle nodded.

"That sounds like a sensible precaution." He sped off and came back twenty seconds later with full information on the next flight to Italy It left at 1:00 a.m, which put Emmet in a good mood. Silly though he was, he was good to have in a fight, and it was common knowledge that he loved it to.

It didn't take me too long too get ready for the trip. There was packing, and having a shower, and repacking for Bella when she wasn't looking, but it only too me an hour and a bit.

I was looking in the mirror, doing my hourly make-up check, when I noticed how my eyes were fading quickly from gold to black. It was probably best that I hunted before Italy, or the Volturi would kick up a huge fuss, even though I would be drinking animal blood.

I passed Jasper on the stairs. His eyes were the brightest gold, which made me feel even hungrier.

"Hi. Have you just been hunting?" I asked.

"Yes. Why, did you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm getting quite hungry."

"Oh, sorry. I would've gone with you. I can still come along if you want, for some exercise," he offered.

"Nah, its fine." Then I remembered something that everyone else seemed to have forgotten. "Why does Seth hate you?"

"Oh." Jasper said. He hesitated. "He thinks I killed his Dad."

"What? Where did he get that idea from?" There was another pause. Then Jasper shook his head slowly.

"I don't have a clue."

"Well, there must be some reason."

"Like what?" I shrugged. Then I turned very serious and looked him straight in the eye.

"Did you kill Seth's Dad?" He returned my look.

"No."

I felt a trickle of something hot and sticky down my back. It was guilt. Jasper's guilt. Sometimes, Jaspers emotions, if they were strong, accidentally slipped through and affected everyone else. Which can only mean one thing.

Jasper was lying.

**So what did you think? Sorry it took so long, but to make it up to you, special chapter in Jaspers pov. Not that exciting? Ok, I'll put one in Jane's pov, but that might take a bit longer. Thank you everyone for all my reviews!!! Ok, there's only two, but it's a start, even tho one of the reviews was written by me. And thanks to all the people who have favourited or subscribed or reviewed, it means a lot! Byeeeee!!!!**


	4. Authors note sorry!

**Ryt, I know you guys hate this type of thing, so I'll make it quick. At the moment I'm writing like, five stories (none of these are uploaded except for this one, cuz there all original) so I won't be able to update as often. I'm sorry guys! And also, thank you for my many thousands of reviews, lol. Please note, the fanfic is** _**not**_ **on hiatus or discontinued or anything. Its just that, instead of being updated every two days, its gonna be maybe, every five days or something. Sorry!**


	5. Jaspers side

**Omg, each chapters longer than the one before. This one will probably be a bit shorter, but I'm not sure. Here's the Jasper chapter I promised.**

The truth

Jasper's POV

I walked into the house, feeling quite full. It had been a good hunt. I wondered if Alice had finished packing. I hoped she hadn't packed load of fancy holiday stuff. If she had, and Jacob thought she was treating the trip like a holiday, he'd lose it big time. I got on well with Jacob, and all the other wolves, but they could be hot-tempered at times.

Actually, I don't think the wolves ever really got on with me, not like they do with everyone else. I mean, Jacob and I are usually alright, but the others...

They'll have a conversation with me, if they have to, but I can always feel their eyes tracing my scars. It's obvious they don't like me, especially Seth. But then, Seth is my fault.

All my fault.

I walked up remembering a few last minute things I'd forgotten to pack. I saw Alice on the stairs. I smiled. Even at a time like this, I could never get over how beautiful she was. I also noticed how her eyes were now a dull, darkish amber. She must be getting hungry.

"Hi. Have you just been hunting?" She asked me, her voice like a wind chime.

"Yes. Why, did you want to come?" I said, feeling bad. I wished I'd asked her to come, hunting alone is nowhere near as much fun as when your with someone.

"Yeah, I'm getting quite hungry."

"Oh, sorry. I would've gone with you. I can still come along if you want, for some exercise." I honestly wouldn't mind. It would be fun.

"Nah, its fine." She frowned suddenly. "Why does Seth hate you?"

"Oh." I said. I hesitated. I'd really been hoping everyone'd forgotten about that. I wondered whether I should lie. No, I couldn't. Not to Alice. "He thinks I killed his Dad."

"What?! Where did he get that idea from?" There was another pause. Then I shook my head slowly.

"I don't have a clue."

_So much for not lying, Jazz. That's about as far from the truth as it can get,_ I thought to myself.

"Well, there must be some reason," Alice prompted.

"Like what?" I asked.

_Please, Alice, I don't want to lie again. Just change the subject._

I looked straight at her. She turned deadly serious and looked me straight back in the eye.

"Did you kill Seth's Dad?" I stared right back into her near-black eyes.

"No." I said evenly.

_Not on purpose, _I thought. I swear, I don't think there's been a moment in my life when I'd felt more ashamed, and I've done some pretty bad things. Terrible things.

Alice nodded, like I'd told her more than I'd meant to.

_Oh, Alice, I'm sorry. I never meant to, I swear. It was an accident. A huge misunderstanding, that's all._

I sighed deeply and walked slowly up to my room. I sat down on the sofa, holding my head in my hands.

I wished I hadn't lied to her. But then, she just wouldn't understand. She'd always been a "vegetarian" as a vampire, even before she'd met Carlisle. She thought drinking humans was completely sick. I'd promised her that my days of hunting humans were over. And I hadn't been hunting really. I hadn't. I had killed him, but not directly. He'd died in March two years ago. But the story began the September before, on Bella's 18th birthday. I know the story's been told over and over, but never from my point of view. No one's ever stopped to ask my side of the story.

_2 years ago_

_September_

_I smiled at Bella as she opened her present. She looked back, grinning in an annoyed way. I could feel her annoyance, hard, but slowly slipping away as she looked at what we'd brought her. It was a radio for her car. Alice had been annoyed as well, giving me a look that said "SHE'S 18 FOR GODS SAKE, YOU COULD'VE SPENT A BIT MORE THAN THAT!!!" _

_I smiled. I loved the way her eyes flashed when she was annoyed at me. Bella noticed Alice's look as well and grinned broadly._

"_Here," Alice chirped. "Open Esme and Carlisle's now." Then aside to me; "Maybe they'll have spent a bit of money on theirs," she muttered._

"_Trust me, Alice. She'd much rather have a gift like mine than the huge surprise pamper party you were thinking of giving her." _

_I looked at Bella, searching for her feelings. I could feel she was still vaguely annoyed at Alice, but she was sort of beginning to enjoy herself. Not that she'd ever tell Alice that._

_Bella reached for the envelope Esme was holding out to her. The last thing I remember was Alice glaring pessimistically at the envelope._

_And then, the terrible burning smell, ripping right through me, wrenching me away from my conscience and all that I'd worked for, so that only that incredible thirst was left. I instantly sighted that tiny drop of blood leaking from her finger. _

_Unable to help myself, I leapt forward, a huge growl somehow escaping my throat._

_It was that tiny drop of blood that was going to change all of our lives. Especially Bella's. _

_And especially mine._

_6 months later_

_March_

_I ran, faster than I'd ever run. Faster than I'd known I could. I had to stop Alice from going back to Forks. There were werewolves there now. And that wasn't even the worst. There was Victoria too, half-mad, needing revenge. And if she couldn't find Edwards's mate, she might settle for Edward's sister._

_Edward had told me this when I phoned him ten minutes ago. Alice…. Well, she wasn't picking up. She knew that if she did, I'd only try and talk her out of it. She didn't know what could be waiting for her at Forks. At that moment, for me, nothing mattered except for Alice. It didn't matter about Edward probably hating me for the rest of his existence. It didn't matter now about Alice seeing Bella killing herself. _

_It didn't matter that, I knew that, however indirectly, I'd killed her._

_I sped past the sign that said "You are now in Forks". If I'd been thinking straight, I would've crossed into the woods, out of sight. But I wasn't thinking straight. I just needed to find Alice. After two or three minutes, I stopped. I _needed_ to start thinking straight, or I'd be no good to anyone. The first thing I did was cross into the woods. I inhaled deeply, trying to catch Alice's scent. I crinkled my nose in disgust. It smelt all animally. Like a dog, but sort of different. I wondered what it would taste like. Then I slapped myself. Now was not the time to be thinking about freakin' blood. No matter how hungry I was. _

_I took another breath and realised it was the stench was werewolf. My eyes narrowed. This could only be bad._

_I ran to Bella's house, constantly searching for Alice's scent. Yes…. She'd been here. But she wasn't here now. She'd gone north, at a high speed. I also caught a whiff of Carlisle's car. That was so like Alice. Steel the one car that wasn't being used by other members of my family. It would've been so much easier to take a car. But that would've meant stopping to think, something I didn't always do enough of. _

_I followed the trail of Alice's scent, wishing I could run like Edward could. I stopped at a line that wasn't even visible. It was a line of scent. On my side, there was only a slight tingle of the wolf scent. On the other side, it stunk of it. I took a deep breath and crossed the line. I hoped I wouldn't have to breathe too much, the smell was overwhelming. There was something about it that made me angry, full of hate. I couldn't quite get my head round it. I mean, I knew we were supposed to hate werewolves, but I never realised that a smell could make someone feel that._

_I ran down the street, suddenly spotting Carlisle's car at the other end. I grinned, elated. I ran to the house. It stunk of wolf, but there was Alice's scent in there to. I realised that the werewolves weren't actually there at the moment, but they'd left recently. I looked through the window discreetly and saw Alice and Bella sitting on the sofa together, talking urgently. I couldn't quite here what they were saying, but I wondered why Bella was there. I sighed in relief. I hadn't killed her, and Alice was fine. It felt like the mountain of guilt and fear I'd been carrying had suddenly evaporated. It was an incredible feeling. Too bad it only lasted three seconds._

_Suddenly, there it was, that incredible, overwhelming, evil smell. Not wolf this time. But blood. Human blood. _

_My already painful thirst was suddenly destroyed, replaced by something I needed more than a human needs air._

"_NO!!!!"_ _I thought desperately_. "_I can't. I don't want to. "Please don't make me."_

_Then, too my utter surprise, the thirst went away, just for a few seconds. I heaved a huge sigh of relief. _

_Big mistake._

_The thirst came rushing back, even stronger, more powerful than it had been before. Without being given permission, my legs were speeding off to the source. I tried my hardest to turn round, but it was impossible. _

"_Oh god oh god oh god," I thought desperately. "What if it's like, an old man looking after his grandkids? Why am I so weak?"_

_The source of blood suddenly came into sight. Not a baby-sitting grandad, but worse. It was a little girl, about four. She'd wondered away from her Mum, who I could smell a few streets away, and fallen over and grazed her knee. There was the tiniest amount of blood. I took one look at her innocent little face and swore loudly. The smell of the blood was still there, ever present, all conquering. I sighed heavily. What was I supposed to do now? I knew if I did this, I would be the most despicable thing dead or alive. It would make me every bit as bad as James. _

_I held my breath for a few seconds. Then I turned and walked away. I forced myself not to breathe, but even so, every second was torture. But even as I walked away, the temptation was still there, still powerful. Every second I had to fight to keep myself from turning back. My walk turned into a fast walk, which turned into a jog, which turned into a sprint. I sprinted away from the little girl, trying desperately to think of anything except the blood. I kept running not paying any attention to where I was going, not trying to go anywhere in particular just trying to get away. I carried on running… straight into a man._

_You might be thinking, what's the big deal? That's because you're probably human. If a person runs into another person, they the other person will probably just fall over and yell at you a bit, and you'll probably apologise and scarper._

_When you're a scared vampire running at full pelt to get away from a four year old, it's more like the persons getting hit by a truck._

_I skidded to a halt and ran back to check the man was OK. He wasn't. He'd pretty much collapsed in the street, completely stunned by the force of my running. He was gasping for breath, clutching his chest. I felt for his emotions, praying to god he was okay. All I felt in his heart was a huge empty void, growing rapidly, taking him over. Death. I shut my eyes. Why was it that, no matter how hard I tried I always ended up killing people? _

_The man beckoned me over. Hesitantly, I walked towards him, feeling terrible. The man was only about forty; he looked like he was normally cheerful; smelt of dog. He looked like a family type of man. I stopped, kneeling down beside him._

"_Tell… Sue," He gasped. "And Leah… And…Seth…" _

"_Tell them what?" I said, apprehensively. I could feel his desperation, his knowledge that he was going to die, his complete acceptance of it. This was strange. I'd been a human drinker for ages, and even though it was decades ago, I remembered clearly how the people felt when I killed them. There was terror, fear, anger, and always, always, always, complete disbelief. This man was something completely different. He knew what was coming, and had simply accepted it. As long as I told his family (I assumed that's who they were) what he was trying to tell me now._

"_Tell them what?" I said again; the man was hadn't managed to get his words out yet._

"_Tell them… I love them," He gasped. "Tell them… never to.. forget that." I could feel his death, getting closer and stronger by the second. "I.. love… them," he repeated. I nodded solemnly, meaning it with every fibre of my being. _

_The man heaved his last breath. Then he was gone. He lay there, quite still, and I automatically bowed my head, out of respect. _

_I lifted my head, suddenly aware of a new smell. Travelling fast, getting close, the unmistakable stench of wolf. I ducked behind the wall of a nearby house. The owners weren't there, and I was pretty sure the werewolf wouldn't be able to see me here, but I would be able to hear him. _

_Seth's Pov (same time)_

_I was in the woods, experimenting in my new wolf form. I phased in and out of wolf form, feeling dizzy and hyper. I experimented with running and realised that I could run as fast in my human form as I could in wolf form. That was cool! I had to try out for the Olympics. That would seriously freak people. I wondered how long it would take me to run to the house and back. Sam would be annoyed, of course. I'd have to keep out of sight. I'd do it properly at night sometime._

_I made it onto my street within a couple of minutes, even though my house was the same amount of miles away. And I was barely out of breath. I felt quite pleased with myself. Then I saw something lying at the top of the road. I gasped as I realised it was Dad._

_I sprinted full speed towards him. Suddenly, my lazy, wolfy afternoon had turned into something far more deadly. I knelt down by my Dad's side, shaking uncontrollably. I felt his hand. Even though everyone's skin felt cold to me, this was different. It was cold, but getting colder all the time. I put my cheek near his mouth, just like they'd taught us at school. No breath. I felt for a pulse. Nothing. I realised this was all stupid. I couldn't hear anything from him. No person is ever completely silent. There's always the sound of their heart, their breath, their very _being_. I looked up, my mouth agape. My Dad was dead. I was certain. _

_My Dad was dead._

_I took to deep breaths, trying to remember how to do CPR like they'd taught us in class. I locked my fingers together then pushed down hard on his chest. I felt his ribs crunch underneath my strength and started to cry. It was hopeless. _

_At first I tried to stop the tears, trying to be brave. But then I stopped bothering and let them flow freely. I didn't care anymore. I don't now how long I stayed there, just crying. Long enough for my world to turn dark along with the sky; long enough to imagine what life would be without Dad. Long enough for the ambulance to arrive, for my Mum and my sister to start screaming and crying. Long enough to realise that, no matter what the doctors said, this couldn't have been an accident. _

_Long enough to take a huge breath and realise the killer was there, watching._

_Jaspers Pov (same time)_

_I saw the kid suddenly racing towards his Dad; felt his confusion and growing horror. Then his utter despair. I crouched there for hours, watching him cry sob after heart wrenching sob. My heart went out to him, and I tried desperately to make him feel calmer, maybe even happy. But it was hopeless; he'd locked himself away in his emotions and wouldn't let me in to help. So I just stayed there, watching. After a few hours, a couple of women came along; I figured they were his sister and mother. There was a lot of screaming, and then, a few minutes later an ambulance came along. I noticed Seth (I guessed it was him) try to stop them from taking his Dad, but after a while he just let go and rolled over limply in defeat. He stayed there for hours afterwards, ignoring his Mum and sister begging him to go back indoors. After a while, they went inside, but he remained out there on the pavement, long into the night. I felt that he'd taken it by far the worst; he must've been a lot closer to his Dad than the others. _

_After a while, I felt sleep come for him and gently nudge him into unconsciousness. I felt glad for him; sleep would offer a bit of protection from this horror._

_I was about to leave, but then I realised I couldn't. Seth had to know what had happened. But I couldn't actually tell him, I'd be arrested before you could say murderer. I reached into my pocket and got out some paper and a pen. I wrote a brief note, not long, but enough.  
_

Seth, your Father loves you. Never forget that.

_I placed the note in his sleeping arms and left it there. He murmured in his sleep and shifted his hand so he was gripping it tightly. _

_I took one last look at him, then ran through the forest, escaping the horror I'd caused._

_Seth's Pov (some time later__)_

_I spent god knows how long trying to figure out what had really happened. I didn't show it to Mum or Leah; I don't know why. I got nowhere trying to figure out what happened, and soon just adjusted to life without Dad. I'd more or less stopped trying to find out when it happened, months later. _

_It was a rainy afternoon, soon after Renesmee was born. There was nothing to do and I was really bored, so me and Jasper started playing hangman. His word was "Histominophobia" whatever that's supposed to mean. _

_A couple of moths after that, I found the sheet sitting in my pocket. I pulled it out, and suddenly recognised the hand writing. That was when I knew._

_Jasper had killed my father._

Jasper's Pov (present time)

I sighed deeply. No one except me knew exactly what happened, except possibly Edward. But no one, not Edward, not Seth, not even Alice knew the full truth. Except me, of course.

Edward suddenly came sprinting round the corner and up the stairs till he was level with me. I stopped dead; alarmed, wondering if he'd heard my thoughts just now.

"Yes, I did, but I knew most of it anyway. Anyway, that doesn't matter at the moment. Its Alice," My split second relief suddenly vanished off the face of the earth.

"What is it?" I said urgently. Edward said nothing, but I could feel his terror. I took him by the shoulders and shook him violently. "What is it?"

"She's been taken," He said quietly.

**WHAT AN ENDING TO THE CHAPTER, AM I RYT???! Please review, I've got five so far, plus a lovely bit of fan mail, thank you very much! I'm so so so so so so so so so incredibly sorry it took so long, but its by far the longest chapter yet. More coming ASAP I promise. Please R&R and tell all your friends. **


	6. Red and Black

**What an ending to that last chapter, am I ryt? Don't worry, here's what happened to Alice. Includes Povs from Jasper & Alice. Next chapter will have some Pov from Seth, probably, cuz its not been in his pov for a while. Please review, I've only got five so far, but a lot of you have favourited and subbed this story, so thanks.  
**

6. Red and Black

Jasper's Pov

"She's been taken," Edward said quietly.

In that second, time seemed to stop. My whole world began to spin as if I was being sucked into a black hole. There was one word echoing round and round inside my head, like some terrible chant.

_Taken, Taken, Taken, Taken, Taken, Taken, Taken …_

I was sure that, if I could faint, I would've done. I could vaguely hear Edward calling my name, and Esme murmuring worriedly. My head swam. I finally looked up at Edward.

"What do you mean, taken?" I whispered. I was aware of the rest of the family gathering at the bottom of the stairs, muttering worriedly to each other, but none of that seemed to matter. Edward hesitated. Suddenly, the pain and shock evaporated into anger. **"What do you mean, Taken?!" **I bellowed. Edward held my gaze, but I could tell I'd freaked him a bit. later, I felt guilty, but right then, nothing seemed to matter except what had happened to Alice.

"I'm not sure," He whispered finally. "Jasper, you need to calm down," He said, slightly more evenly, pulling a twisted face. I realised he could feel my too strong emotions and, took a deep breath, trying to calm myself a little. Edward looked a tiny bit relieved. "Sit down, I'll tell you what I know." I slumped uselessly onto the top step, feeling the strongest depression ever.

I couldn't live without Alice. She was the only reason for my existence. Without her I was nothing. Edward winced in pain as he read the agony in my mind. "I know, Jazz. Don't worry, we're going to do something about it, I swear."

"Jasper," Esme murmured gently. "Would you like to come downstairs and sit in the living room?" I nodded vaguely, and slowly made my way down the stairs and into the living room. I collapsed onto the sofa, rocking gently. Everyone looked at me cautiously, like I was a time bomb waiting to go off. There was a long, painful silence. Carlisle finally spoke.

"Would you like to tell us what happened, Edward?" He said quietly. Edward nodded.

"I read it all, in her head. She'd just started hunting. She was having these weird visions, just snippets of things. It was blurred, like the person hadn't quite made up there mind. She couldn't make sense of it. In the first one, it was just like that. But by the third one, there was just this screaming noise telling her to run. It was the Volturi. She didn't get much of a head start, or have time to come up with a plan of action, but she tried to lead them away from here, hoping she could lose them somehow. It didn't work. Jane got her a lot, but she kept on running." I winced, glad I'd never had to feel her power; trying to imagine what Alice was going through. "She got near to the house, just a few hundred metres away. Then-" he paused. I glared at him, wondering if he was trying to be dramatic; or whether he was about to laugh in my face; if Alice was going to jump out from behind something and yell _"Gotcha!". _No, I'd felt his emotions. They were real, that was one thing I could rely on. He turned to me, looking shocked. "You really think I'd do that to you?" He said incredulously.

"I don't know. What happened after she was near the house?" Edward shook his head helplessly.

"That's just it. I don't know. I couldn't hear anything at all. I think it was Alec, but I can't be sure. I've never tried to hear anything from anyone Alec was …" he struggled to find the right word. "…Using." I winced, really not liking the choice of word. Something clicked in my brain.

"So you mean, Alice was right outside just a few minutes ago?" I said quietly. Edward nodded, feeling slightly uneasy, like he knew what was coming. "_Then _why_ didn't you do anything about it?" _I yelled. I stood up abruptly, shaking furiously.

"Calm down, Jasper!" Carlisle said, raising his voice for the first time in decades. "This is in no way Edward's fault." I stopped shaking.

"You're right. I'm sorry Edward; that was out of order. Its just… you have no idea what I'm going through right now."

"I have a lot more idea than you think," Edward said. I gave a short, bitter laugh. "Why don't you try to hear her now?"

"I never stopped trying. Its just like a huge blank. Not unlike when Bella was human." He paused concentrating. "No, hang on, there's something." We all looked up at him eagerly. "Red and black," he said, in the same monotone he used when he was translating for the wolves. Then " Black and red." There was a uneasy silence. There was something ominous about those words. Of course, Emmet had to be the one to speak first.

"What the hell does-" he imitated Edward's tone "Red and black mean?" Edward shook himself, like he'd been in a trance and said:

"I don't know."

_Well, that's very useful_, I thought ignoring the inevitable glare from Edward. No one seemed to know anything about where Alice was, or even she was still – I forced myself to think it – alive.

I shut my eyes and groaned in pain, so many questions whirling around in my head. Where could Alice be? What were they doing to her? What if she was… dead? I couldn't live without her. "Oh, Alice," I murmured, to myself more than anyone. "Where are you?"

Alice's Pov (ten minutes ago)

I ran through the woods, wondering how far I could go without being late for the plane. It was probably easiest just to hunt the first decent sized thing that came my way. I took a deep sniff and realised there was an elk, just a few hundred metres west. That would do me fine. I sped towards the smell feeling myself getting hungrier by the second.

I suddenly stopped running, feeling a vision coming.

_The back of a van, small and very dark. Two young vampires driving dangerously fast through America._

_And-_

_And-_

_Red and Black. _

_And-_

_And-_

_Red and Black._

_And-_

_Coming. Coming here. Getting faster and faster and nearer and nearer._

_And-_

_Coming._

_And-_

_And-_

_Coming. For me._

I suddenly fell out of the vision and began to run. It was one of the weirdest visions I'd ever had. I kept seeing glimpses of it, but I couldn't tell what was happening at all, apart from tiny little snippets that didn't make any sense. I didn't like it at all. I hated being "blind", especially now, when I had a feeling that what I was missing could be the most crucial thing yet. I sat down where I was and thought. Someone knew about the holes in my vision. And they were using that knowledge to there advantage. Who knew about my visions. There were only two sets of people left alive that I could think of.

A) The Cullens. Impossible. No way in the world.

The Volturi. Yes, that was the obvious choice. It had to be. Wasn't it?

The vision had shown two young vampires driving through America. Jane and Alec? It was perfectly possible. Or maybe someone new altogether. Aaaargh! I can't think straight when I'm thirsty. I got up and started running towards the elk, which had begun to move south. My mind wasn't really on the hunt though; it was trying to figure out what I was missing. I killed the elk without really thinking about it. I was glad when the mouth watering smell pulled me away from my thoughts; it was a blissful distraction. Too bad it only lasted three seconds.

_Coming. Nearer, faster, closer, hungrier._

_And-_

_And-_

_Red and black._

_And-_

_Thirty seconds._

_And-_

_And-_

_Black and red._

_And-_

_Run for it, before it's too late_

_And-_

_Twenty-three seconds._

_And-_

_And- _

_Run for it._

_And-_

_**RUN! **_

I was suddenly out of the vision, knowing that, whatever was coming I had –I glanced down at my watch – eighteen seconds to get away from it.

I turned my head in the direction of the house, wondering if I could run back there. No. They had expected that, and were coming from that direction. And I couldn't just run in the opposite direction forever. I'd have to lead them around in a loop. Decision made, I ran in the opposite direction to the house, still not 100% sure I'd made the right decision but knowing that – with eleven seconds left – I didn't have time to change my mind.

I ran swiftly and silently wondering how I would lead them in a huge loop back to the house. And was it the best idea? Would it endanger the others? No. As long as there were only two of them, we'd be fine. Picking off a seventeen year old with her guard down was one thing, but attacking the world's second largest coven of vampires when they'd been forewarned is something else. And they would be warned, by more than just me running into the house. There was always Edward... I started to think as loudly as I could, trying to get a message to him.

_Three_

_And-_

_Red and Black._

_Two_

_And-_

_Black and red._

_One! _

I began to panic as the vision ended. I heard the rumble of a van engine from right behind me. How had the time passed so quickly? Well, it had only been thirty seconds, but still.

I turned and fled, abandoning all sensible thoughts and just running, not even taking any notice of what I was doing; of where I was going. I heard the van engine stutter to a halt somewhere behind me. An uneasy silence followed. It was so total, so complete that I wondered if I'd already been killed and somehow missed it. No, that was impossible when you were a vampire. But still, the silence was so deathening, it didn't seem possible. I stopped, uncertain. I wanted to have another vision, to see something I could be slightly more sure of, but none came. It was just me and this silence…

The pain hit me even more totally then the silence had, incredibly strong; more painful than the most powerful thirst. I yelled out, unable to help myself. Then I heard a set of swift, quiet footsteps getting nearer and nearer. I realised my mistake. I should have resisted the silence and kept running. Then I might have had a chance. Now, I wasn't at all sure I could make it back to the house.

Well, better late than never. I turned and ran, full speed now, all precautions thrown out the window. More than once Jane (she was the only person I knew who could cause that amount of pain, so I guessed it was her) managed to hit me with her pain, but I somehow managed to keep moving. After a few horrible minutes of terror (or terrible minutes of horror) the house came into sight. I was getting tired by now, but I had nearly done. I actually smiled as I heard Jane drop further and further behind. I might actually make it. Yes! I was going to make it. I was getting closer to the house than I'd hoped. It was just a few hundred metres, and getting closer.

Then I saw Alec, waiting for me, about fifty metres away, with a vicious grin on his face. I froze. I suddenly realised what was going on, remembered how I'd only heard one set of footsteps. They had known there was a good chance I'd make it back to the house. So they'd plotted. Jane would chase, and – if I did get near – Alec would be there waiting.

And now, here we were.

Alec in front. And Jane – finally catching up – stood a few metres behind me. There was a few seconds of that silence as Jane and Alec exchanged smiles. I took that time to dive to my left and speed away. Jane got me before I'd run two metres. But this wasn't like the usual hits she'd struck me with before. This was when I was only a few metres away and she could concentrate properly. It was strong - far stronger than anything I'd known - and all conquering. I found myself helpless on the ground, writhing in pain. I screamed, unable to help myself. I don't know how long I stayed like that. I couldn't hear anything – the pain had replaced all sounds with this hollow roaring. And although I could see, I couldn't focus on anything. All I know is that, after a while, the red hot pain stopped. It was replaced by this hollow, empty darkness that must've been Alec.

I lay there, exhausted and helpless as I was dragged away.

**Thank you for all my reviews and fanmail, I really appreciate it, even tho theres only a few. And I'm sorry for taking so long with these chapters; I'm a kid whose writing five or six stories at once and getting up at 6:00 a.m because if I don't than I'd hardly have any time to write at all. But I'll try and be quicker. As an estimation I think the story will be maybe 10 chapters, but I'm not sure. Please review! :¬) **


	7. Caged

**Did you like the last chapter? Good, I thought so. Plz R&R I've got 9 now. In a recommendation from ****jolkiuytre**** and cuz I was going to do it any way, I'm going to be doing a chapter in Jane's Pov. Probably next chapter, but idk. Sorry this is taking so long, I was on holiday, and then I had this big sleepover and then there were loads of end of year tests and stuff. :¬)  
**

7. Caged

Seth's Pov

5 hours later

Pain. That's all there was; all there would ever be. Just me, and this awful, red hot pain. I opened my eyes, swearing loudly into the filthy gag. It felt good to hear a voice that wasn't trying to kill me, even if it was only my own. It reminded me that I was still alive. That I still had a chance.

I rolled over and groaned as my bruised, aching body protested. That was all Alec. When – if – I got out of here I was definetly going to make sure I got to fight him on my way out. I'd remembered that he had the power incapacitate people, but I didn't know anything about all these bruises. They were taking longer to heal than normal because my body was trying to stop the greater "wound" which was Jane's body. It didn't understand that it was an illusion, something it couldn't stop.

Gah. Why couldn't it be like the in those movies where if something's an illusion you just have your dead Father come to you through a vision and say "Remember who you are," with all the dramatic music playing and suddenly you can tear yourself out of the vision and escape to save the world?

This was completely different. This might still be an illusion, but it was unavoidable. There was no escape.

I writhed against the still constant, still blinding pain. The pain changed suddenly, still there, but in a different form. Nails. Jane was experimenting on me, trying to get as many different forms, each worse than the next.

One of the forms was like wearing a suit made out of rusty nails; a suit that's getting tighter by the second until you barely have room to breathe and all you can feel is thousands of tiny, razor sharp points of pain. I called it nails for obvious reasons. It snuck up on you, seeming minor at first, but getting stronger and stronger each second until it was unbearable.

Another was more sudden – it could go from being nothing one second to all consuming the next. It was like being ripped apart again and again by a chainsaw, shredding you into the tiniest, most useless pieces imaginable, only for it to start all over again. I particularly hated this one. It reminded me of what my life was like at the moment; everyone but me had the power to take control of it, whether it was Mum, Leah, Jacob, Sam, Carlisle, or even my teacher. And now Jane. Most of the people were nice, but I still wished I could decide things for myself. It was depressing.

Yet another was like each individual layer of your skin being peeled back from your flesh. It was slow – I got the feeling Jane took extra pleasure in this one. It was the slowest, the most gradual. I think she liked the sound of my screams getting louder and louder as her power built to its climax.

I'll admit it. I screamed, time and time again, even though I knew it was hopeless. I tried not to, knowing it was this that gave Jane the most satisfaction. Each time the pain stopped, I swore to myself that that would be the last time I screamed for Jane, the last time I gave her that sadistic satisfaction. But each time when the pain resumed, it seemed worse, must fresher than the terrible memory that seemed feeble in comparison. Each and every time, the scream broke through my lips, however much I willed it not to. I found myself waiting for the time when it would be Alec's time to take over.

Alec. I hated him, of course. I got the impression that – although he was usually less sadistic – he was probably the sort of kid who liked to burn ants with a magnifying glass. I preferred when he was in charge of watching me. There was only one type of his power. Black. That's the only way I can describe it. Completely black. Blacker than liquorice coated in tar. It was Darker than Edward's mind if Bella died. More absolute than the starless midnight sky. At first, when he first swapped places with Jane, the surrounding darkness seemed like a blessing. But then, as I thought how alone I was, it seemed to weigh down on me, as if the very air was getting heavier. Then the air seemed to start disappearing somehow, as if being sucked into some invisible plug. I found myself feeling short of breath; my breathing got faster and more frantic. I realised how utterly alone I was. All alone in the black.

And I begin to wish I had died.

I don't know how long it was. A few days. Weeks. Months. Years. A few lifetimes spent down in the dark, with nothing to break the silence but my own screams. But suddenly, I felt the darkness around me swirl and slowly – far too slowly – evaporate and disappear completely.

The room I was in came into view. It was a horrible dingy little lab – cold and sterile, the walls lined with cages. I looked through the bars of my own cage at a large, cold, operating table. This interested me for two reasons. One was that there were straps at the side to make sure the patient – or victim - couldn't get away. The other was that the operating table was dotted with numerous spots of dried blood.

I instinctively tried to back away, but this was impossible in the cage and I ended up banging my head on the top of the cage. I swore loudly into the gag and was surprised to hear how croaky and weak my voice was. I took the gag off; they hadn't tied me or anything, and it tasted foul, so why not? It was then I realised I was naked. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks, although I knew I had more important things to be worrying about than my lack of clothing. Then I noticed that there was one of _their_ black cloaks laid over my *ahem* lower half. I glared at it, like my look would magically open the cage door. I glanced at the rest of my body, which was covered with lots of mould-green bruises. I poked one gently. I winced. It was soft and tender. Healing now, but more slowly than normal. I heard voices coming from near the only door, speaking in Italian. I struggled to follow, wishing I'd paid more attention in class.

"Alec, is serious. Why didn't it work?" Jane's too sweet voice rang clear and high. My teeth barred in instinctive growl.

"I don't know. It's a wolf thing," Alec said.

"Then how it worked fine for me?"

"Maybe your power works on animals, and mine sort of doesn't."

"That's a good theory. We'll have to do an experiment on that with the wolf."

I shuddered. They were talking about me. I looked down at the blood spattered operating table. I had a sudden image of me, laying writhing in pain, strapped down tight on the operating table. I was screaming. I swallowed hard, knowing just how close the image could be to the truth.

"So, back to the subject," Jane said, still in Italian. "You know what to do?"

"Sure. I watch the dog in the back of the van, so Alice can't see. We knock him out with something strong." That made me jump. "We go get Alice. You watch them on the way back. We've only been over it thirty odd times." Jane glared at him.

"I'm serious, Alec. I've been planning this for decades now, if you mess it up, I'll kill you myself."

"I thought we were just killing the dog and Alice." My head jerked up. When did Alice come into this? And come to think of it, where did killing come into this?

_I have to get out. Now. _I thought. I dug my hands into the bars and pulled. They bent, but they were so many of them it didn't do much good. And it wasn't worth the scathing look Jane shot at me, which would've made me wince even if didn't come with the dose of pain attached.

After the pain had faded away, I concentrated again on the bars, trying to be quieter this time. I examined the bars more closely this time. I couldn't bend them, they were too close together. Of course, in my wolf form, my claws would cut through the bars in a millisecond. But the cage was too small for me to change, I'd probably ended shattering the entire thing into pieces. Which was a good idea, except it would be so noisy that they'd notice in a second, which wouldn't end well for me.

Jane came over to my cage, eying me through the bars. She spoke slowly, like I was completely thick.

"Listen, _dog_," she hissed. "I'm going to let you out. You are going to come with us. They'll be a van. You're going to get in the back, and if you even think of trying anything, then you will begin to wish you were never born."

"I wish I was never born every time I'm forced to look at your face." I got the pain I expected, but it was worth it to see the look on her face. Not the best comeback in the world, but it was fun while it lasted. But – that was strange. Almost instantly I began to feel guilty about it. Huh. I guess the others were right – I did spend too much time at the Cullens.

Jane pulled a small silver key out of a pocket deep inside her robe and opened the door slowly. She kept her eyes on me the whole time. I returned her gaze as I slowly climbed out the cage. I did consider making a mad dash for it – I knew from experience that I was faster then them. But that was exactly what they were expecting and Jane didn't need an excuse to use her power as it was.

I pulled the black cloak on as an after thought, wincing at the smell. I walked round a lot of corners, up a lot of stairs. I never looked away from Jane's eyes. There was something enchanting about them, about there dull read colour, the way she never blinked. And they were surprising too. I expected them too be filled with hate, like mine were. They were, most of the time, but every so often, it would give away to something that made me know the hate was false in comparison. Something fragile and tender and pain-filled and unstoppable and eternal and firm... I found myself echoing it with my eyes. It was so definite, yet so painful that in the end, I had to look away. I didn't stop looking at her though. I couldn't. I just started noticing other things about her, the way her hair, a dark blonde fell down her back; the way she her mouth looked like it had forgotten how to smile, the way she couldn't stop looking at me either. Looking at me with that fragile, tender, pain-filled, unstoppable, eternal and firm look. The look that I could make sense of, but couldn't bare to admit.

Underneath the vampire stench, there was a mouldy, damp smell that made me think we were underground. After what seemed like a really long time, we walked up a final flight of steps and into boring rain that seemed too normal.

I looked around, wondering if there were any people passing by who might help us. Yeah, right. Some random vampire bite proof person who would come up to help three random kids dressed in very long, very strange cloaks who he'd never met before. That was going to happen.

Anyway, I couldn't see many people. There were a few café's dotted about and couple of typical hot dog stands with a few people, and a few more going up the steps to a building with a sign that read "_Washington State Science Museum"._ I turned back to Jane. We were in the open now, so maybe I could make a break for it. I didn't know where, but I was faster then them, so maybe… no. I couldn't. It would endanger people, and they couldn't see me running at full speed, or they'd begin to ask questions.

I glanced at Jane, reading her expression. She was staring at me again – or maybe she'd just never stopped. It was that look again. I looked away, unable to bare her expression.

_Washington?_

Suddenly, I pulled my cloak off and phased, needing to tell someone. I was desperately relieved when I felt Quil there. From what I could tell from his excited thoughts, he was bunking off work to go see a film.

_Quil, quick. _I knew I didn't have long. I noticed Jane's three second hesitation, but Alec was quicker, already running after me. People were staring at me, of course, but I knew this area – I'd been there on a school trip – and there was a zoo nearby, so it wouldn't cause too many problems. At that moment, I was only worried about my own problems.

_You have to tell Jake. Tell him I'm in America, it was a trick. Jane knew they'd go to Italy-_

_Seth, man, what the hell are you on about?! I thought you were in Italy._

_I am- I was. Just tell Jake, its important. And look out for Alice, I think she's in danger. _

_What??!!!!_

_Just do it. Trust me._ Jane suddenly hit me with a bolt of pain. I heard Quil yell out in shock and pain. I yelled too, taken by surprise. It wasn't much worse than before, but there was a new, fresher edge to it.

_OOOOWWWW!!!!!!! What the hell was that? Seth, what's going on? _

_Ask Jake. I've got to go. _I'd reached an alley, slightly out of sight and phased back, pulling the cloak back on. Jane and Alec skidded round the corner. Forgetting their powers, they leapt on top of me, wrestling and snapping and fighting me to the ground. They didn't bite me, which was a relief, because there was no cure for that if you're a werewolf. Alec, suitably satisfied that I was down, jumped up glaring at me, his eyes burning with hate. Jane got up a few seconds later. She grabbed my wrist and roughly pulled me to my feet. I got up trying to force my arm out of her ice-hard, ice-cold, grip. All that happened was that her hand slipped further down my arm so she was gripping my hand.

We simultaneously looked down at our interlinked fingers and then looked up at each other. She had the look in her eye again. The unbearable, un-understandable, terrible, pure, too understandable look. Then she smiled – the first pain free smile I'd seen her do. It was perfect, enchanting and extremely confusing. Before I knew what was happening, I started smiling back. Then a new look came into her eyes. First apology, then hate.

She took a deep breath and hit me with all she had.

Jane's Pov

_I didn't understand it. It was too much. _

_Or maybe I could understand it, and that was why it hurt._

_It was like a Christmas present you never wanted, but you ended up playing with more than all the rest. That's what it was._

_The problem was I was supposed to hate the present. More than anything._

_I looked at the boy, wondering when I'd started thinking of him as boy instead of dog. Long before I'd stopped calling him that, that was for sure._

_I know exactly when I realised what I had to do. When he suddenly turned into a wolf and started running, I hesitated for a few seconds. A few lifetimes. There were so many emotions, so many thoughts buzzing through my head. So I did what any other would've done. I went with the emotion I relied on, the one I lived with, the one I lived for. The one I died for._

_Hate._

_It was easier then. I felt myself slipping into my old self. It felt good, but it also felt like I was missing something. Something important. I ignored that aspect and chased after the dog. _

_The dog._

_That was better. I could hurt him so much more easily if I stopped thinking of him as a person. I followed Alec, catching him up and then overtaking him. I got him with a couple of bolts of pain and was glad to feel the satisfaction that flowed through me when he screamed. We followed his horrible scent into an alley. I jumped on top of him, just wanting to hurt. It was so much easier this way, but part of me couldn't help thinking I'd got it wrong. I blocked out that part and carried on hurting him. Alec came and joined in and I was glad. This was how it was supposed to be. Me and Alec, that pain twins, as we were so often called. After a few seconds Alec got up. After a few more I reluctantly followed him still gripping the dog's wrist in case he decided to make another break for it. He tried to wrench himself free. My grip slipped down his arm, but I kept my grip on the boy's hand. I looked down at our hands, then into his eyes, realising for the first time how tall he was. And his eyes, a deep serious brown. My eyes used to be that exact colour when I was human. And then I realise._

_I'm holding hands with a boy._

_And its new and wrong and exciting and…_

_And I realise I've started calling him boy. And I can't bare it. _

_And then I send out pain, more pain than I've ever sent out, cuz its my own pain mixed with the bit I normally dish out, and its what I feel all the time and it hurts so much._

_It lasts longer than normal to, cuz I've got a lot of hurt and a lot of hate and a lot more pain._

_And then I see the look on the dogs face, hurt and hate-filled, a reflection of mine. And then I'm happy. _

_Cuz he's not a boy anymore. And I hate him again._

Seth's Pov

I lay shaking in the back of the van. The pain was still there. It wouldn't fade this time. I didn't know if it ever would. I thought I would've screamed and writhed and begged to be killed. But I couldn't.

I was beyond screaming.

Beyond writhing.

Beyond begging.

There's no way to describe what I felt. Unbelievable, all-consuming, incredible, too strong… they were nothing when I felt this. It was like using the word booboo to describe getting crushed by a car-compacter.

The journey took a couple of hours. Eventually the pain did fade, but the memory was still there, still vivid. I knew I'd never be able to forget it. Momentarily, I felt sorry for the pack, who would have to see this in my thoughts sooner or later. Then I remember. The chances of me seeing the pack again – on the same level as Leah taking a bath in a pit full of dead frogs.

After a while, Alec felt sorry for me, or got bored – I'm not sure which – of me, unable to stop shaking and whimpering like the wimp I am, used his power.

The darkness was a relief for however long it was (Alec's power was timeless) until I finally felt myself regaining consciousness. When I finally sat up and looked around, the van was still moving, more slowly now, and Alec was in front of me. He was holding a knife. Without hesitation he plunged it into my stomach.

The thrust sent me sprawling on the floor. I was vaguely aware of Jane looking at me with mild interest and something else. Something fragile and tender and pain-filled and - _STOP!! _I thought, annoyed with myself.

A tiny part of a plan crept into my mind. I cried out and slowly shut my eyes. Alec pulled up one of my eyelids. Years of staring contests with Leah aloud me to go for two minutes without blinking, and Alec only checked for ten seconds.

"He's out. " I could hear the smile in Alec's stupid voice and made sure to give him the finger as soon as I heard the van door shut and lock behind me.

I remained lying there for a couple of minutes to make sure they were definetly gone. Then I sat up wearily. It was a shot in the dark that they didn't know about our abilities to heal so fast. I listened for a few seconds. They were definetly gone; I could hear them running somewhere else. I had a good look at the knife embedded in my stomach. It hurt, but no more than your average wasp sting. After a minute of hesitation, I pulled it out, groaning as the pain intensified. But I'd done what I had to do; I couldn't heal if the knife was still in my stomach. I got up, wincing at the sight of blood trickling through the robe. I took a couple of steps back, still listening then ran at full force, breaking the van door's lock and most of the van door. It hurt my shoulder a bit, but nothing major.

I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I surprised myself by recognising everything. I was back in Forks. I could smell the Cullens very strongly; I knew their house was less than half a mile away from here and thought about going straight there. I had a lot to tell them. But I could smell Alec – he'd headed that way. And to be honest, all I wanted to do was go home and curl up in my bed with a graphic novel and a really big chocolate muffin.

To be honest, I just wanted to go home.

So I turned in the other direction and ran that way.

Maybe if I hadn't done that things wouldn't have happened like they did. Maybe if I'd gone to the Cullens then it would've ended like it did. Maybe Jane wouldn't have ended up the way she did. Maybe Alice and Jasper wouldn't have ended the way they did either.

But at the time I didn't know about that. I might go around fighting vampires and being a werewolf, but at the end of the day, I'm still just a kid. And that's why I did what I did.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way and realised that this part of the woods smelt like Jane. I'd been so careful to avoid the path with Alec's scent that I'd forgotten Jane.

And now both of them were running this way. They were holding something. Someone. I gasped. It was Alice. She was unconscious, her life in the hands of Alec and Jane. And in the hands of Alec and Jane wasn't anywhere I wanted my friends to be. I took an automatic step forward, then an automatic step back. I couldn't let what happened to me happen to Alice. But I couldn't go back in the van. I couldn't go back to the underground lab, with the bloody operating table and the too small cages. I made a snap decision.

And I took a step towards them.

Then another.

I was moving at a slow walk, my mind still not fully made up. Then Jane made my mind up for me.

I saw them opening the van door and realising it was knocked of its hinges. I heard Alec yelling:

"He's not in there!" and Jane replying sarcastically:

"Wow, I never guessed he would've escaped; I thought the door and lock being snapped in half must have been the work of a nearby tornado." That made me grin, she sounded like Leah. Then she looked straight at me, her ruby red eyes widening briefly. "Alec," she said deadly serious. Deadly. "Stay here and watch Alice. I need to do something. Oh, and chop off one of her fingers for me." I jumped, deciding I could not watch this happen. I ran forward, some part of me saying this was exactly what she wanted. I carried on running anyway.

Jane walked slowly towards me until there was only a couple of metres between us. Every muscle in my body was tensed, ready to run in either direction if needed, but Jane put a hand in front of her. "Stay," she said.

"I'm not a dog, and I don't take orders from you."

"Fine. Stay, please?" I normally wouldn't have, but there was something actually pleading in her voice. I opened my mouth to ask her why I should, but a completely different question came out my mouth.

"What do you want with one of Alice's fingers?"

"It's a long story. A very long story."

"What are you on about? What story?"

"My life story."

I didn't get it, but I got the sense that was all she was going to say on that particular subject. Jane took three and a half steps forward so she was right in front of me. She looked up at me with intelligent eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" she said.

"Sure, I guess," I said, slightly wary. Then she leaned up, as if to whisper in my ear and gave me the biggest surprise of my life. But one that I'd known would happen all the time.

She kissed me.

And it was soft and gentle and hesitant and new and beautiful and so very, very wrong.

Because I enjoyed it, and she enjoyed she was the Volturi and I was the wolf and it wasn't aloud and it couldn't be happening and it was.

Then she finally pulled away, and there was that look. And it was in my eyes to. She gave a small smile. I smiled back.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"That was it. That was the truth." I nodded slowly, not quite understanding. Then she turned around and walked away.

But when she was nearly back at the van she turned around and gave me a smile. And it was Something fragile and tender and pain-filled and unstoppable and eternal and firm and so much more.

It was love.

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa!!! Where did that come from? I've been toying with the idea of werewolf and vampire love for a while, but Seth & Jane only came to mind a few days ago. I think a lot of people might think I've ruined it, but after this fanfic I'm going to do a sequel mainly about Seth and Jane. And I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating for ages, but this is the longest chapter so far by nearly 1500 words and I've had a holiday and a sleepover and end of year tests and I'm playing "river flows in you" in the school concert, so I've been a little bit busy. And also, I find romance scenes the hardest to write. Please review, I want to know what people think of Seth & Jane, and I've written loads, so I'll stop now. Byeeeeeeeee! :¬)**


	8. The burning

**This is just gonna be quick, cuz I'm going on holiday for a week and I won't be able to use the computer, and I didn't want to leave without anything, cuz it took me ages to write the last chapter. Happy summer hols!  
**

7 . The Burning

Jasper's Pov

I was by no means over Alice going missing but I wasn't shaking anymore. I'd calmed down enough to think straight. It had taken a few hours but I'd done it.

I was pacing up and down in the airport. We didn't have time for three hour delays. Who knew what they could be doing to Alice. They could have her locked up or they could be torturing her or-

"Jasper," Edward said calmly interrupting my train of thought. "Stop. Alice isn't thick. I'm sure nothing us happening." I nodded calmly, but carried on pacing.

It seemed to take ages before we were finally on the plane. The safety checks were long, frustrating, and made me want to yell "C'mon, I could walk to Italy faster then this!"

When we finally set off, we still seemed to be going too slowly, and I just infuriated myself by spending the whole time thinking about the things I was going to miss about Alice most. The little things, like how she always wore that heather and rose perfume, how I always said she wore too much when I was lying because she was so perfect. Like the way she laughed when Emmet made a prat of himself, like birds and wind chimes and the music of a harp. Like how much she loved me and how I don't even know if she ever knew just how much she meant to me.

"She did," Edward said. "Know how much she meant to you, I mean. She still does."

And then I realised I was already thinking about her in the past tense. Like she was already gone. "She's not," Edward hissed vehemently."

"I hope she's not," I amended.

"She won't be. Jasper, you've got to believe that, or what's the point of going on this trip?" I nodded. From now on, I wouldn't think of Alice as dead. I couldn't. It would be like crawling under a grave in defeat. And it would mean the Volturi had won.

And it would mean we had lost.

And we couldn't lose. Not like this. Not without a fight.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally got off at England to change trains for Italy.

Then came a voice through the intercom.

"Could Jasper Cullen please come to reception? There is a package waiting for him." I looked up, finally stopping pacing. Everyone was staring at me. I glanced at Edward and Carlisle, who were the ones I turned to for advice.

"Jasper, go," Carlisle said calmly, looking annoyed at the aspect of some package when we were trying to get to Italy.

I nodded, and turned and walked quickly towards the enquiries desk, my thoughts thousands of miles away, where Alice was. I stood in a queue, impatiently tapping my foot until I reached the front.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen. I believe there was a package for me?" My voice was strained, to say the least. I wasn't in the mood for talking. The receptionist ruffled through some papers before pulling out a slightly bulging envelope and handing it to me. I turned it over in my hands, reading the two elaborately written words "_Jasper Cullen" _over. Then I froze suddenly, stiffening in shock.

The envelope smelt of Alice.

I mean, really strongly. Her make-up, her nail polish, her perfume, just of her. All the memories, thousands of them came rushing back. In an instant, Edward was by my side, Carlisle and the others not far behind. There was a tense silence and then I tore open the envelope, ignoring Edward's warnings to be more cautious. There was a single scrap of paper with a few words on it, written in the same beautiful, slanted hand-writing.

_She's in America, genius._

"She's what?" Edward gasped, yanking the note from my unresisting hands. "Oh, shit," he said, the first time I'd ever heard him swear. I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I believed the note 100%. It was quite clever of them, I grudgingly admitted. Of course we'd assume that the Volturi would be in Italy, it was rare they ever left it (except in our cases, where we'd met them three times in less than a year). Plus, the note very faintly smelt of Jane, underneath the much stronger smell of Alice.

"Gimme that thing," Emmet said. "We can't all read minds, Edward." Edward past it to him, and for the first time ever he had nothing to say. There was a silence that lasted I don't know how long, and then Carlisle said:

"How do we know that what the note says is true?"

"It smells of Jane. And of Alice," I replied, wincing when I said.

"So? That doesn't mean anything?

"Its got an American stamp on it," I pointed out. Carlisle frowned, but nodded.

"That's a good point. But I think some of us at least should go to Italy, find out what the Volturi think they're playing at." He looked around. "Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, you go back to America with Jasper. Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, we'll go to Italy."

I hesitated, but nodded. I didn't like the idea of splitting up, but if it meant we found Alice faster…

"Be careful," I said.

"You too." There was a silence, then Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie turned and walked away. Edward turned to me, an intrigued look on his face.

"What else is in the envelope?"

"What?" I'd been staring after Carlisle, hoping they'd be okay.

"The envelope. Its still bulging."

"Oh, right." Truth be told, I'd forgotten about it. I looked down at the creamy white paper, weighing the envelope in my hands. It was fairly light, with a slight bulge sticking out. I reached in and my fingers touched something silky and cold. It was a piece of pitch black cloth – not unlike what the Volturi made their robes out of – wrapped loosely around something maybe a bit smaller than my finger.

The smell of Alice was stronger now, overwhelmingly strong.

Gently, my fingers reached for the edge of the cloth and slowly began to unwrap it. A small, ice cold object fell into my palm. For three and a half seconds, I just stared at it. Then my fists clenched so tightly I fought they would rip straight through my palm and come out the other side as the anger took over me completely.

It was a finger.

It was Alice's finger.

Edward jumped about a metre in the air; Jacob swore loudly, oblivious to people's annoyed glares; Bella gasped and Renesmee said "What is it?" in a scared voice. But none of it seemed to matter; their words broke around me like grey waves against a rocky shore.

All I could feel was burning. Just burning. I felt like I was being ripped inside out and torn away from the only one I'd ever loved. The burning was pure agony and pure anger in a lethal combination. Red mist came down over my vision and all I could hear was an empty roaring, blotting out any and every noise. Except for one. I vaguely felt a tugging on my shirt. I looked down to see Renesmee peering up at me.

"Uncle Jasper, you're scaring me." I just looked at her for a second, then I looked around at everyone else. Bella, Edward and Jacob were grimacing painfully, as were all the humans within about twenty metres. I calmed down immediately, nearly smiling at how strange it sounds when fifty people give a simultaneous sigh of relief.

But I never stopped feeling the burning. Eventually, after I was beginning to get over it all, I could go back to normal life. But sometimes – just sometimes – when I was hunting with my brothers or teasing Jacob about his hairstyle or driving at triple the speed limit down the highway I would stop and remember for a minute or two.

But it only happened occasionally. And only for a minute.

Or two.

**Did you like it? Sorry its short, but I'm going on another holiday so I won't be able to write cuz I won't have computer access. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please, I've only got ten reviews (one from me) and a couple of bits of fanmail (thank you very much!). So, yeah, I'd kinda appreciate it if you, y'know reviewed. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! **


	9. The truth

**This chapter is gonna be hard to write, cuz I'm dropping a bombshell in it. Plz say if you guessed what would happen, but I don't think you will. This chapter is dedicated to**_** jennrich2830**_** and her amazing fanfic **_**visions of love**_**, and also to **_**Therealslytherinprincess **_**for**_** 4 **_**reviews and a really cool profile. And good music taste! Oh, and I'm thinking of making a sort of playlist, with a song for each chapter. Tell me if u think it's a good idea and any good song suggestions for any chapter.**

truth

Alice's Pov

I awoke god knows how much later in a tiny, dingy cage in a tiny dingy lab, feeling sick and very thirsty. I never got chance for much of a hunt back home. Plus, their was a terrible smell emanating from some dark corner, containing what looked to be a large dog. It was the smell of something dead. I decided not to get a closer look.

I put my hands on the bars of the cage to try and break the bars and felt a strange absence from my normal grip. I looked down at my hand and saw that the fourth finger from my left hand was gone. I stared in horror and shock at the gap. To my surprise I suddenly felt like crying (infact, I'm sure I would've done if I still could). Not even because of the finger – I could live without it – but because it was my ring finger. They'd got my engagement ring, and that meant more to me than the finger itself. More than that by a million years.

Suddenly Jane walked in, with Alec a couple of steps behind. A snarl ripped from my throat without my permission. Jane smiled at me, looking positively thrilled. I was so angry that – much to Jane's disappointment – I barely felt the wave of pain sweep through me.

"You are _so_ dead!" I snarled viciously. "I swear, when I get out of here-"

"Who says you're going to get out of here?" Jane countered. I opened my mouth, ready with some quick-witted reply when I realised she might have a point. I slumped down in the back of my cages. Jane's catlike grin grew even wider.

"You'll see," I scowled. I changed the subject. "Why did you take my _finger_?"

"We thought Jasper would like to have it. Make him know we're serious," Alec replied. I felt a painful twinge as I thought of Jasper. What was he going through now? Probably a lot worse than I was. I shifted awkwardly into a new position. I suddenly noticed how incredibly quiet it was. There wasn't any noise of footsteps, any noise of breathing of talking, any noise anywhere.

"Where is everyone?" Jane blinked questioningly. "You know. Aro, Marcus, Caius? The _Volturi_?"

"Italy. Well, most of them."

"What?! So where are we?" Jane's grin grew yet again, so large it would put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"America. Washington D.C, actually. A couple of miles from Forks high school."

"What the fu-", I spluttered. "But Jasper is in Italy- oh." I stopped, realisation finally dawning on me. They knew we'd automatically jump to the conclusion they'd be in Italy – so what better to do then be just a few miles from home?

"Exactly," Jane beamed. I felt the pain she sent that time. God help me, I felt it. I took a moment to digest the facts I'd been told. If what Jane was saying was true (and I wasn't putting money on that) then the others the others could be in serious danger. If they went storming into the Volturi's layer ready for a fight to the death, then they would definetly get it. My hands flew to the bars of the cage and began to rip them apart. I felt the pain barely after my hand touched the bar and cried out.

"Don't even think about it!" she hissed. I glared at her. She sneezed suddenly, making me jump. Huh. I didn't know vampires could sneeze. Alec glanced at her.

"Jane, I need to go hunt."

"Fine. Be fast." Alec gave a single nod and sped out the room. I could hear his footsteps echoing down what must've been a very long corridor. Jane took a few steps so she was right in front of me, my eyes tracking her every move.

"Why is the Volturi in Italy if we're in America?" I asked.

"The Volturi don't have anything to do with this. Well, they do own this place, but its more of a holiday home."

"You have holidays?"

"Not frequently. Besides, it's used for other things. Alec and I use this room for a lab."

"I noticed," I said dryly. I got a zap of pain for my trouble. I gasped, taken by surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Payback. A tiny fraction of it anyway."

"What…?" I had no idea what she was on about. But from the look on her face, I didn't want to know, either. Suddenly, I heard a loud ring and looked around. Jane slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a slim cell phone and answered it.

"Hi." A pause. "Yes, its here." Another pause. "No, not for another couple of weeks at most, probably less. It depends how bright she is. And how fast they are. They should have it by now, anyway." A pause, much longer this time. "Okay, coming. Bye." She hung up and put the cell on the operating table. I wanted to ask who it was, but it wasn't worth the pain. She looked at me. "I've got to go. But - remember how I said _most_ of the Volturi were in Italy." I nodded. "Felix and Demitri are outside right now, guarding the only exit. Don't bother trying to get out – or you'll seriously regret it. Okay?" It wasn't, but I nodded anyway. Jane gave me one last look, and then walked out of the room.

Leaving the phone on the operating table.

For a moment I just stared. Then my brain began to work. I could get out of the cage – but that would mean destroying it completely and then (as I couldn't escape) I would just be waiting for Jane to come back. Or – as the cages themselves weren't actually attached to the wall – I could move myself, still in the cage, and then get the phone.

Awkwardly, I shuffled forward, trying to move the cage with me. It was hard, and at one point the cage rocked forward and I nearly ended up sideways, but eventually I made to the table. Slowly, I slipped two finger through the bars of the cage and reached out for it. After about thirty seconds, I managed to reach it. Listening carefully for Jane or Alec coming back, I flipped open the phone and dialled the number that was etched on my heart.

Jasper's Pov

I slipped into the toilet on the airplane. If the others had asked, I would've said it was part of pretending to be human, but the truth was, I was just about managing to keep the pain under wraps outside. But when it just became too much, I would come in here and let it out. Carefully, though, making sure none of my feelings affected the others. They didn't deserve to feel my pain. They were just trying to help. Of course, I couldn't do much about Edward, but he was strong. He would be okay.

I reached into my pocket and took out the envelope with the finger in. The others didn't know I'd kept it (well Edward would now, obviously) and wouldn't understand why I had. Edward had told me to chuck it away, and everyone else probably agreed, though they hadn't said as much. The reason I couldn't throw it away was because it was a part of her. And that made it a part of me. And I wasn't ready to let that go. Even if everyone else had.

I hadn't been able to believe it, but one by one, they'd stopped hoping. I'd felt it. Rosalie had been first, when she first found out Alice had gone missing, she'd thought we were fighting a losing battle. With Jacob, he'd stopped hoping gradually, like a tiny candle slowly burning away. Bella's – I still couldn't believe she'd given up – had been much more sudden, the second she saw the finger.

And finally Edward. He was the worst. He'd been my rock, the only thing that was keeping me half way sane. But he'd stopped. His hope had been the strongest, the most firm. He only started wavering when I'd been thinking about how everyone else had lost hope. And slowly, he'd drifted away.

They'd all got there in different ways, but the fact was, they all believed the same thing. That Alice was dead.

And now I was completely alone.

I'd come in here when Edward had given up. I didn't want to hear him denying it, shaking his head. Despite what people think, Edward's power and my power are very different. Not just in that I could change emotions and Edward couldn't change minds. Edwards gift can be misleading – people can lie with there thoughts, kid other people, kid themselves. Emotions - mixed up as they can be - don't lie. Ever.

I looked at the finger. It was so… Alice. It had her dark purple nail varnish with little bits of glitter, the tiny dips and bumps that I knew so well, the engagement ring, emerald, surrounded by tiny diamonds and sapphires. Oh. I'd been so taken up with the finger that I hadn't even noticed the ring at first. That hurt. Badly. I remembered the night I gave it to her. The most beautiful night of my life.

August the twenty-ninth. 1959. It was mid evening. Alice, had just come back from hunting had suddenly sped into the living room and screamed in my ear.

"_Owww!_" I moaned. "_Alice_! Careful with my eardrums! What was that for?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed.

"What for?"

"Getting engaged, of course!"

"What?!" I yelled. "Alice, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Edward glanced up from the book he was reading.

"Jasper, surely you know by now – you can't surprise Alice."

"Aww," I moaned. "This isn't fair!" It was supposed to be perfect. I was going to take her to Scarletter, the most romantic restaurant in town. We wouldn't eat anything, but after a while, I would take her outside to the tiny moonlit garden behind the restaurant. And I'd get down on one knee and our eyes would meet as I'd slip the ring onto the finger. I would say "Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" And she'd stop looking at the ring and I'd stare into her eyes and pray she'd say yes. And then – I hoped - she would break into her most beautiful smile and let out her tinkly laugh.

And then she'd say yes.

Alice came and sat on my lap.

"Jasper," she said, sounding sad. _Oh, God_, I thought desperately. _She's going to say no! _

Edward snorted loudly at my thoughts.

"Honestly Jasper, you can be so _thick,_" he said. I glared at him. He smiled, put down his book and walked out the room, still chuckling quietly.

"Jasper," Alice repeated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the surprise. Don't worry, I'll still _act_ surprised." I shook my head fiercely.

"Not good enough." I was beginning to form an idea. I heard Edward start laughing again and sent him a very malicious mental threat. Alice looked at me suddenly.

"What's going on? The ring vision – it's gone."

"You're going to get a surprise whether you like it or not."

"I hate surprises."

"Sorry, Pixie," I said, using my pet name for her. "You haven't got a choice." I dragged her out to the car and began driving. I had no idea where I was going, which was the idea. I kept it irregular – right, right, left, right, left, left, left, right, right, left - so she had no more idea what was happening then I did. Finally, nearly three hours later, we ended up in the car park of Alaska's national park. We were at least eighty miles from home, but I'd deal with that later. I got out of the car and ran, grabbing Alice's hand. I heard her tinkly, carefree laugh and smiled. We ran through trees and over creeks until we finally came to a clearing.

It was stunning. A huge area covered in vast white snow, next to a still lake. When you looked up at the sky, filled with stars, you could see the Northern lights, green with a hint of shimmering blue and turqoise, mingling together in an unbelievably magical way. I stopped by the edge of the lake, Alice coming to a halt beside me. I looked up at the sky, slipping my hand into hers.

"Jazz," she whispered in awe. "This is beautiful."

"Its fitting," I said. Without breaking her grasp I knelt down. She looked down at me, a slow smile spreading across her face. She's almost forgotten about the ring, what with the scenery. Our eyes met, hers a simmering liquid gold. Without looking away, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring. It was a beautiful thing, wrought gold, with a deep green emerald in the middle, encircled by tiny diamonds. She looked down at the ring, shocked by its beauty. Then I said the words I'd wanted to say since the moment I saw her in the coffee shop where we met.

"Alice Cullen. Will you marry me?" And she stopped looking at the ring and I stared into her eyes. And I prayed she'd say yes.

And then she broke into her most beautiful laugh and let out her tinkly laugh.

And she said yes.

Back in the present, I clenched the ring tight. I _would_ find her. I would go to the end of the earth and further, if I had to. I would do it in a second, if it would bring her back.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump. Of course, being a vampire, I jumped to high and hit the ceiling with my head, leaving a head shaped dent in it. I took out my phone and considered not answering it. But then I shrugged. I'm sure whoever it was couldn't make me feel any worse than I already did.

"Hello?" I said warily.

"Jasper…" the voice whispered, filled with relief and new-found comfort. A shiver went down my back. Her voice was so clear, so close. I could almost feel her breath on my cheek.

"Oh, Alice…" I said in astonishment and relief. "You have no idea what I've been going through."

"Jasper," her voice turned urgent. "Listen, I'm in America-"

"I know," I growled sourly. "We're on our way back now."

"Good. Jane said that we were only a few miles away from Forks high school."

"You believe her?" I said incredulously.

"Not normally, but she was gloating, so she was probably telling the truth."

"Okay. Me, Jacob, Edward, Bella and Renesmee are coming, but Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are going to Italy to see what the hell the Volturi think they're playing at." Another thought crossed my mind. "Is Seth with you?"

"Actually – no." she sounded worried. "I haven't seen him. He must've escaped." A slow wave of nausea and grief spread through me.

"Alice…" I said slowly. She could be naïve sometimes.

"What? Oh!" she said, pain filling her voice. "Oh. You don't think Seth's dea-"

"No, of course not," I interrupted gruffly, before she said the word. I didn't want her to say it. If they had killed him – which, if I was honest, I believed they had – then what was to stop them from doing the same to Alice?

"Have they hurt you?" My voice was strained. "Cuz if they have…?"

"I'm okay." She didn't sound too sure. Then a new tone entered her voice. "Jane. She's coming back. Now." I heard the fear in her tone and was filled with fresh anger for what was happening to her. For what they were doing to her.

"Jasper, I have to go," there was apology and fear mixed together in her voice. I shook my head desperately. This phone, her voice, it was my lifeline.

"No, Alice, don't go!"

"I'm sorry, I have to."

"Alice, wait! I love you." I said loudly. But I was talking to the dial tone.

"I love you," I whispered. But no one heard.

Alice's Pov

I hurriedly put the phone back on the table and shifted my cage back to its original position moments before Jane came back in the room. That was too close. She glanced at me, then at the operating table. Then she gave a nod.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"Who?" She said.

"Seth? The werewolf?"

"Oh. He- it escaped."

"Good for him," I said sourly. I gasped as the pain spread through me, stronger than before. When it stopped, she was looking straight at me, her eyes a deep scarlet.

"What do you know about your human life, Alice?" In a very civil, slightly curious tone. The question threw me for a second.

"Why do you care, Jane?" I asked, imitating her tone precisely.

"I asked first." I sighed, aware that it wouldn't be worth ignoring her, though it would be satisfying.

"I don't have any memories. Just a few facts. My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I was born in 1910, in Florida. I had a younger sister called Cynthia, who had a daughter who's still alive. I was admitted to an Asylum for I don't know what. And then I died in early 1927. Why do you care anyway?" Jane ignored the last sentence.

"Did you know you had another sister too? And a brother?"

"No I didn't," I said suspiciously. "It would have said it on the records when I looked it up."

"Oh, in those days they didn't bother with the records if you died as a child. You were what – sixteen, seventeen? – When you died. Anyone over sixteen they kept details of." There was a silence as I took this in. I wondered if Jane was lying. Then I wondered what possible reason she would have to lie. And then I wondered what possible reason she would have to tell the truth.

"You don't seem very curious," she said. She sounded disappointed.

"Just thinking," I said. Than I said something I already knew I'd regret. "What were they like?" Jane smiled.

"They were nice. Cheerful, but your sister had a hot temper and could be impatient. The sisters name was Annabel Janine Brandon and your brothers was…"

But I'd stopped listening, my brain whirling faster than I could run. If when I became a vampire I started using my middle name as my first, then surely anyone could. And Janine was short for…

"No..." I whispered unable to comprehend the very thought.

"Yes," Jane hissed, a wicked grin on her face that suddenly seemed very familiar. "I'm your sister."

**Sorry this took a while but I had writers block and this sort of crucial scene is very difficult to write. Please tell me what you think and if you guessed it. Once again, this is dedicated to **_**jennrich2830**_** and please check out her fanfic! And to **_**therealslytherinprincess **_**for her reviews and being to damn clever!!! (cuz she guessed it) Plz review cuz remember I've been very nice and haven't held chapters for ransom, but if I get nice reviews or with advice then the chapters will probably be better quality. **


	10. Deadline

**Riiiiiiight, so yeah, sorry for the long time it took this, it was writers block. Gah. I hate it. This chapter is just going to be catching up with everyone else. Seth, Emmett and possibly Edward or Jacob (I might split this chapter into two or three). I'm thinking about maybe not writing in Jaspers pov so much, cuz he's in so much pain that it might be hard for him to get a good view of things. Don't worry, I'll get back to Alice soon enough! Please R&R! This chapter is dedicated to Emmetsetertainer for her HILARIOUS fanfics! And if you want a dedication, send a really good review or pm me or something. Btw, I've looked at all your profiles and I think jane-vivian-volturi's is the best, but most of the others are gr8 too!**

**Oh, and there's another reason this took me so long. I have found the ULTIMATE BELLA'S LULLABY!!!!!!!!!! it is better than Carter Burlwell's version by like, a million times. It makes "river flows in you" look crude and dull. For the true bella's lullaby, go to ****.com/watch?v=TMm-sdDTfUg&feature=channel_page**** and sorry for writing such a long a/n lol. I'll stop now. **

10. Dead line

Emmett's pov

I watched the flicker of unease pass through Carlisle's face as we made our way to Volterra. Unlike him, I wasn't nervous in the slightest. I was angry about what happened to Alice and felt like a good fight. Of course, with just the four of us, we wouldn't win, but we might get to take a few of them out. Carlisle registered the look on my face and sighed.

"Easy, Emmett. We're all upset about Alice, but I don't want a fight if we can possibly avoid it."

"So what's the plan then? We just gonna walk in and ask them what the hell they've done to Alice?" Rose asked, fire in her beautiful eyes.

"No. We're just going to walk in and _ask them politely if they know where Alice is."_

I sighed loudly. It was no fun without any broken bones.

"Emmett, I'm just as angry as you are, but we're going to have to be pleasant." I pulled a face, but carried on walking at an annoying human pace towards the castle. We walked straight in, Carlisle leading, but me right behind. That woman, Gianna looked at us enquiringly.

"We need to see Aro," Carlisle said, his voice only slightly strained. Sometimes the way he was so calm really annoyed me.

"Is he expecting you?"

"I hope not," I muttered. Fights were much more fun with the element of surprise. Carlisle glared at me.

"He might be, but probably not in the way you mean. Tell him it's the Cullens and that its about Alice. He'll understand." Gianna nodded, looking quite confused, and spoke a few words into an intercom.

"He said to come in." Carlisle nodded and walked a lot more briskly to the huge oak door that lead into the Volturi's "living" room (or so he told me when we were planning what to do). I noticed, it had a large, boy shaped hole in it. It opened before his hand had even reached it, to reveal Aro standing there with a huge beam on his face.

Evil git.

"Carlisle!" he grinned, ushering us all into the room. "Its been too long! How are you?"

"_I'm_ fine."

"So what brings you too my humble abode?"

I glanced around the extravagant tapestries and real original paintings and wondered in what world was this place described as "humble abode"

"Alice," Carlisle said, a grim sigh in his voice.

"What about her?" Aro said, frowning. I glanced pointedly around the room.

"Where's Jane today?" I asked, managing to sound curious and threatening today.

"Jane and Alec are on holiday."

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding. Carlisle glared.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Aro asked, looking angry now. Carlisle held out his hand and Aro took it without hesitation.

"Ah," Aro said, after a moment. "I assure you I've had nothing to do with this." He sounded very convincing.

"But Edward said Jane-"

"I said, I can assure you _I've_ had nothing to do with this. Jane and Alec, of course, are free to do whatever they wish."

"Including kidnapping my little sister," I said, unable to control the snarl in my voice.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned.

"My apologies," I lied smoothly. "That was inexcusable of me."

"No, it was quite excusable, actually," Aro countered.

I held his gaze until he looked away, and looked around the room again, my eyes pausing on the huge bookcase by the door. On a single book actually – from here I could clearly read all their titles.

"I, er need a moment," I said, much to everyone's surprise. I wasn't exactly known for my sensitivity. "I'll meet you outside, 'kay?"

"Do you want me to come?" Esme asked, looking worried.

"No, I want to be alone." Without another glance, I walked briskly out the room, my wrist flicking out at the last moment to grab a book and hide it under my jacket. Once I was safely outside I took it out.

It was old and yellowing, with the title written in red, like the small illustration underneath. It was titled _Le Rouge et le Noir. _

Now, I know I'm not as bright as my brothers and sisters, and I don't like to spend every other night learning whatever language, but I knew enough French for that.

_Le Rouge et le Noir._

_The Red and the Black._

Red and black. That was the only thing Alice had been thinking about before she disappeared completely.

Five minutes later, I had got no further in figuring out what the hell was going on, when Carlisle, Esme and Rose came out.

"What I miss?" I asked.

"Not much. Either Aro's lying to us or Jane's lying to him. When we asked where Jane and Alec were holidaying, he said France. Then, he tried to phone them, but the hotel said that there was no one by that name staying there."

"Why did you leave?" Rose asked suddenly. "And spare me the "I need a moment" crap. You're the least "needing a moment" person I know."

"I nicked this," I said, holding the book up. Esme instantly began scolding me.

"Emmett! I know you don't like the Volturi, but stealing is inexcusable!"

"And why would you want _this_ book?" Carlisle continued, also angry. "You're not a big reader, and I never thought nineteenth century literature was your thing."

"Carlisle. Look at the title," I said.

"Le Rouge et le Noir." He said, not getting it. "Considered to be the world's first realist novel. What's that got to do with anything?"

"The red and the black," Rose whispered, finally understanding.

"Exactly," I said, feeling quite pleased that I'd been the first to figure it out. Carlisle made a little gasp of realisation as I leafed through the book.

"I see your point. Do you think Alice was trying to get a message to us via the book?"

"Why not? She's done it before." Our flight wasn't for a couple more days, so we discussed the matter all the way back to the hotel. I absentmindedly leafed through the book, and summarised that it was about a poor carpenter's son who used his talents to get a better life. I couldn't see any relevance of what was happening with Alice.

When we got to the hotel, I logged onto my laptop. And Edward thought bringing y laptop was a silly idea. Of course, when he thought that, I was only thinking about using it to play fighting games on, but still. First of all I typed in "The red and the black". There was just loads of stuff about the book, nothing I could decode to reveal some magic message about Alice. Feeling frustrated, I looked through pirate copies of the film version, listening over and over again. Then feeling, frustrated, I typed in the authors name, Stendhal, punching the letters in hard, keeping my finger on the L afterwards, typing in Stendhalllll.

_Did you mean Stendhall? _The search engine said.

I shrugged and clicked on it, and then on the first link my mouse was near, which was the third or fourth one down.

_Visit Stendhall, the ancient castle that was once believed to house Italian vampires!_

_Bingo!_ I thought, reading on.

_Legends say that over 500 years ago, the legendary cold ones were driven out of this place by St Marcus of Italy on his travels in America. His family is still in possession of the castle that is located in Washington DC and open it to the public every year from May through September. Click __here__ to purchase tickets. _

I clicked on the link.

_We regret to inform you that this year the castle will not be open in the month of August due to being used by the family of St Marcus, but reopens on September 1__st__. Special features include_

I stopped reading and looked at the clock. 0:24. It was very, very early on August 29th. If Stendhall was going to reopen on September 1st, that meant Jane, Alec, and much more importantly Alice, would have to be out of there by then. That meant one of to things.

One was that on August 31st Jane was going to let Alice go and skip merrily back to the Volturi.

Ha. That'll be the day.

But that option – impossible as maybe – was a lot preferable to the second.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. He was there in a nanosecond; along with Esme (Rose was taking a shower).

"What is it Emmett?"

"The good news is I know where Alice is being kept." Esme's face lit up, but Carlisle was frowning.

"And the bad news?" he queried, looking grave. I swallowed hard. Saying it would make it so much more real.

"She's going to die within the next two days."

**Sorry it's not long, but I thought that would be a good time to end it. Please R&R, more coming soon!**


	11. 11 AN Me drabbling on

**STUPID DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry, I know this is possibly the worst time in the world for me to get writers block but I've got it and it's really strong and its like I have No Inspiration for this story at all. **

**Please, please, please tell me how to stop it if you know!!!!!!**

**If you have any ideas about how to carry this on, please tell me in a review!**

**Yes, I know I don't deserve reviews, leaving you all hanging like this. But plase review anyway?**

**In the meantime, please look at my other story "Icefire Sunset", It's going really well, unlike this one, I'm sorry to say. You can also look at The Big Bad Wolf, but I've lost inspiration for that one, too. **

**I'm really, really, really sorry ********.**

**Oh, btw, and eclipse is getting released on 30/6/10! See you there!**

**And here is a link with news about Maria, leah, Bree, and Emily in Eclipse! YESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And – WHOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! – I recently read an article saying that Jackson Rathbone is "greatly excited about the huge expansion of his role in eclipse" YAY I LOVE JASPER SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!**

**But I'm annoyed that they didn't even mention his power at all in twilight.**

**I've made a countdown to new moon day; 62 days to go if u live in England!!!**

**America gets it first :¬( .**

**And finally, I have some very very very bad news. **

**As we all know, midnight sun was leaked onto the internet and Stephenie stopped writing it. But here's some extra information I found on Wikipedia about midnight sun.**

_In a November 2008 interview, Meyer said that, "It's really complicated, because everyone now is in the driver's seat, where they can make judgment calls. [...] I do not feel alone with the manuscript. And I cannot write when I don't feel alone.__ "She said that her goal was to go for around two years without hearing about __Midnight Sun__, and she thought that she would begin working on the novel again once she was sure that "everyone's forgotten about it"._

**How terrible is that? I was officially traumatised when I read it… How is she ever gonna write it if none of us can ever forget midnight sun? **

**We're dooooooooooomed……… **


	12. AN Competition please read!

**VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**  
I have decided to start a competition! YAY ME! **

**The competition starts when I upload this and ends on Oooooh… lets say January 1st. but if you are writing the story and need more time, just tell me and i may extend it.**

**Please Enter! I will be very, very upset if I get no entries :( **

**And you don't want me to be upset, or it might – just might – **_**drastically effect my writing ability.**_

**Sorry for blackmailing you! I am evil, and UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I don't try to hide it (cough babiewoo cough)**

**And to the rest of you who have no idea what the last sentence means, it was just one of my friends pulling a prank. If you have any ideas for revenge P.M me, cuz she will probably check the reviews.**

**ANYWAY back to the competition. This was a big paragraph, but it looked confusing so i'm bullet pointing it. **

**The subject is "Edward's Evil Twin." Title says all. **

**No limitations on length, as long as its done by the closing date Infact, if you're story is really good, and for some reason i don't want to extend the closing date, then i will except unfinished stories. they will probably be less likely to win though. **

**It has to be a twilight fic, obviously. I may be open to crossovers, as long as I've read the other book, or seen the T.V series, or whatever. **

**It can be any sort of story: humour (e.g the evil twin pulls loads of random pranks and Edward gets blamed) horror (e.g evil twin kidnaps Edward and impersonates him) or romance (e.g Bella doesn't know which Edward she's falling in love with and has to make a choice).**

**You can use any of the examples I've offered, or it can be completely different.**

**Remember to P.M me so I know you're entering, and keep me posted!**

**That's about it.**

**But remember – I BLACKMAILED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Or implied it, anyway. **

**Thank you!**

***Cackles evily***

**God, that made me feel Jane-ish.**

**I'm too nice to really, really enjoy that (because UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I am not really that evil on the inside)**

**It _will_ make me upset if no one enters, though.**

**So please do!**

**REMEMBER – The prize is an ENTIRE TRUCKLOAD of imaginary cookies! I'll even throw in some oreos! And triple dutch chocolate cake with vanilla icecream…**

**Is any else getting hungry?**

**Jasper xxx**

**(sorry folks, just a nickname. i'm not jasper, i'm just Jenny - although i wish i was him, or alice. or just another vampire)**


End file.
